


The Cattlemen Cometh...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Open Range (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Ten years and counting...(The tale told in cryptic style).





	The Cattlemen Cometh...

Free loadin' at home on the open range. 

Cattle to tame...Rich pickings...Found in the rain.

Ridin' high stakes...Re-claimin' mistakes.

The charges remain...Poker faces lost in vain.

Tis' the season...For no good reason...To those who have it comin' to em'. 

It's a legit' stick up...You can teach old dogs new tricks!

A fearsome force...No choice.

A narrow escape...A life saved?...A dug grave...For one man and a dog.

Carin' for the kid...By doin' what we did.

A woeful tale...Newly detailed.

Talkin' outa' turn...Never lessons learned.

Tea and sympathetic words...From an ole' prairie dog...Ya' all heard?

Far from sittin' pretty...An un-welcoming party!

Seen enough...Grips tighten' up.

Un-common curtesy shown...A declaration to own!

A game plan to be playin'...All the rest...Goes without sayin'!

Scores to settle...Before settling down.

Blasts a firin'...Vengance...No denyin'!

A bitter struggle...A better battle!...In the bad Marshal's town!

Beatin' the odds'...Gettin' even with the rotten sods!

Peaceful changes offered...To lighten the way...Some day?

Wholeheartedly sealin' the deal! 

Epilogue:---

Pastures new...Movin' on...

Movin' forwards...Hurtin'...All but gone.

The End.


End file.
